


The Bath Game- Keith Richards

by parklyf



Series: RITUALS [1]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death Rituals, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parklyf/pseuds/parklyf
Summary: The girl is still after mePreparing for supperShe wants to feed her stomach with my helpless, naughty fleshBut I got myself into itAnd its all from that damned game______In which a boy began putting his life in risk just by playing this gruesome, hazardous game that will haunt his mind.





	1. an extraordinary guy could never have an ordinary day..

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is Al speaking, if you are wondering yes its the girl who made the chat rooms in Wattpad. Anyhow, I made this story on wattpad, and I thought of moving it here. I'll basically copy-paste the story I made there **so far.. I made like three chapters there and I'm expecting it to be a bit longer** , and fix up the grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> thank you all for reading this note and enjoy this chapter

It was a regular morning, for an out of the ordinary boy named Keith Richards. He'd wake up in the morning, with grumps and dark circles under his eyes, with saliva still staining in his face. He'd take his time in the bathroom, luckily he doesn't have any siblings or he could have been ~~killed~~ by his older/little close relatives, to brush and comb out his hair into a somewhat of a mop top. As he was brushing out his growing, black hair that is nearing to cover his large ears, he then finally got out to dress up for school.

He wore his plain navy-colored, with a bland logo of his school stitched in the left side, top uniform and a pair of jeans. He, then, grabbed his black bag. He went down to his mother, who was cooking him breakfast, he smiled, lazily, and kissed her cheek, "good morning, mom" he said, as he pulled away and sat down, putting his bag on the edge of his chair.

His parents were divorced, but he didn't have a stereotypical sad life that you'd find in books or movies, besides he'd hang out with his dad in the weekends, however that doesn't mean he always had an happy household, he and his parents do have some ups and downs from all the harsh complaints from his teachers, neighbors, or anyone who had experienced Keith's rebellious and devilish attitude, but his parents still adores him, despite him, being a threat to most people.

He was a kid with a mind full of mischief, he was popular amongst his classroom, but he only had a group of friends that only consisted of four boys, excluding himself, and he liked it that way. Not too many, nor too less.

His mom replied back with a smile, "good morning, darling, did you have any good sleep?" She said, finishing his eggs and bacon, and then sliding it into a plate, handing it to him. He just shrugged as he munched his bacon, "its alright," he mumbled, still eating, "swallow first, then talk" his mom, in a typical motherly tone, said.

He did as told, allowing his chewed up bacon down his throat and repeated, "its alright," not looking up his mom, she sighed, "when will you ever sleep?"

He looked at her, sadly, then back down to his food and continued to eat. His mother reminded him to finish his food, quickly and leave for school, so he won't be late.

He was done eating, grabbed his bag, and yelled out a farewell to his mom, in which she responded back with a simple 'bye', and that's when he closed the door behind him. He looked around the neighborhood, seeing cars disappearing from their parking lot of their homes, and mothers taking care of their toddlers. It was peaceful.

Until he heard someone calling out his name, he flinched and looked at the boy who was waving, it was one of his best friend, Mick. He yelled to Keith, telling him that the bus will leave now, so, Keith ran like a deer running from a lion, since the bus was at the end of the street. He, luckily, reached as Mick held his hand and both ran into the bus, as the automatic door closed. They both sat on the back, as Keith pretending to die, "I can't breathe," he said, holding his breath then throwing his head to the panting Mick's shoulder, as he played dead. They both ended up in laughter, as the bus began to accelerate to the direction of the school.

 

* * *

 

The first three period past, and Keith didn't get into mischief.. He likes to do all his devilish plans in the middle of school day. Anyways, lunch came along, as Mick and he walked the hallway, he found his other three best friends, Charlie, Brian, and Bill. They shared their hand gestures and greeted each other, as they were walking towards the cafeteria. They sat on their usual table, which is the center of the cafeteria, between the table of a bunch of snobby, self-centered, rich kids, and a table of smart ass students, who'd do their home works every lunch break.

Keith and the boys began talking about what they'd always talk about, blues music and girls, but Bill had opened up a subject that none of them had come into their minds.

"Has anyone heard of the Bath Game?" He said, with an evil smirk drawn in his face. The four boys looked at each other and then shook their heads, Bill giggled and said, "well, its a Japanese ritual game, and how you play it, is by doing by yourself at night," he said, with scary tone, as he continued on with the explanation of the game. He explained what you should do and what would happen, but the highlight of what he just said, after all the directions he had pointed out, in a warning tone, "do not play it again, or you'll restart the game to where that girl was last seen previously"

He talked about the girl in the game and he described her as, "the one eyed female demon". Mick and Brian had no response, just eyes out of their sockets, while Charlie and Keith weren't buying it. "That is just full of shit" Keith commented, with an irk face as Charlie nodded, "Agreed".

Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled, as Brian and Mick ignored their comments and Brian asked, "have you tried it?"

"Dear god, no," Bill said, in an 'are you joking with me?' tone, Keith responded back, "then you're full of shit, William," calling him by his real name, as Charlie giggled, Bill just shrugged, "fine, you don't have to believe me, Richards," he paused, as Keith rolled his eyes, while Brian and Mick still having the astonished look on their faces.

"However, I dare you, or Charles here, to do it," He smirked, as Keith and Charlie looked at each other, with ambivalence in their faces. Sure, neither of them believed in the supernatural, but that doesn't mean they wanted to try it. Keith stood up, as the bell rang, "I'll do it" as Brian gasped and Mick yelled, "are you mad?!"

Keith just groaned, "I'll proof to him that this game is nothing but a conspiracy," He retorted, as he then walked away to his class room, leaving a bemused Charlie, an astonished Mick and Brian, and a blank-faced Bill.


	2. Confusion and Confident

Keith felt unsure and anxious of what he did, sure, like mentioned, he never believed in spirits, he wasn't religious nor spiritual though, he just never believed it. He played with the ouija board with Brian and Mick once, and he just messed with them to petrify them, however, when he wouldn't move the planchette, it wouldn't move, and many similar occurrence like this happens to Keith, but it wouldn't even nudge him to believe in such nonsense like this. He never understood how Brian and Mick still believe in such things like this stuff. He proved them that nothing's chasing them, possess them, hell, Keith even insisted that no one would kill creatures like those two timorous characters, but its as if Keith spoke to them in a foreign language of some sort.

Keith was silent, and also nervous, the whole day, to the point of even ignoring Bill and Brian, while Mick didn't even bother letting out a word to him, and Charlie just told him that nothing will happen. Charlie had the exact same opinion as of Keith's, those games, psychics and all that bullshit, were nothing but a conspiracy theory. They were only there just for tricks and jokes, and also the paper that consists of silver and pride, also known as the money.

He didn't do any of his shenanigans, which worried, and also relieved, the teachers. He'd respond with, "I have other plans," and his tone sounded like he's preparing for a terrorist attack, with confidence brushing off his actual nervousness.

He went to the bus, with Mick sitting a few chairs behind him. Keith just narrowed his eyebrows, looked at Mick, baffled, and tilted his head. He went up and sat next to him, causing Mick to look away and giving him the cold shoulder. "Are you serious?" Keith coldly giggled, while Mick still not looking at him, and just let out a long sigh.

Keith rolled his eyes, "whats your problem?" That is when Mick turned to look at him, his face was fueling with anger, as if he were to drink something that caused him to get into that angry mood, "whats my problem? Says the person who said accepted Bill's dumb request," Mick exclaimed, causing Keith to flinch, by pulling himself back, and the whole students in the bus, including the driver, look at him, oddly.

Keith just went back to his original position, while Mick was taking a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling here and there, "whats the big deal?" He said, looking at the seat in front of him, with no emotion drawn across his face.

Mick looked at him, with wide eyes, "well what if you died-" Keith just groaned and slid himself down under the seat, "Jesus Christ, Michael, I'm not going to die, I've already sold my soul to the devil," He said, sarcasm poured on his youthful, rough voice. Mick covered his face and shook his head, "Oh, my goodness Keith, why are you this impossible?" Mick said, gritting his teeth. Keith enjoyed making Mick angry, despite the fact Keith is the one who would murder anyone if anyone messes with him, and tends to be even more scarier than Mick. Keith just shrugged while Mick just surrendered, as he raised his hands up, "whatever, you do you, Keith," he said in a calm way, as Keith raised his head up and then bowed, "thank you,"

And silence took over between them, until Mick asked, "so, when are you planning on playing?" Keith shrugged, "I dunno, I'll find time to do it when my mom isn't around during my bed time," he explained, laying his head at the head of the front seat, as Mick snickered, "aw, does baby Keef have a bed time schedule?"

"Shut up, Michael"


	3. Charles

He went off the bus with Mick, as they both said their good byes, and Keith ran back to his home. He still felt nervous, why would he? Its not going to kill him. Its just a silly game Bill suggested to play, just so he could scare him. 'Nothing could scare the pants off of me,' Keith would think that. 

He knocked on the door to check if his mom is home, she opened the door, and smiled, "oh hi, Keithy" she chirped, allowing her son to walk in, He kissed his mom's cheek and greeted her, with his cheery tone covering his nervousness tone. Keith was great at hiding his feelings towards anyone, he never liked the attention, he'd like to keep his feelings in private, and likes to be called 'Slender man', due to his skinny semi-tall figure, for a ninth grader, and emotionless facial expression that he'd pull every time, and for his love towards creepypasta. Sure he doesn't believe in scary ghosts but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy some scary movies/stories. His mom began looking at him, questioning whether he is in deep thoughts, and probably making good deeds, or maybe planning a murder spree. I mean after all, she didn't receive any message or e-mail from the school about Keith's troublesome behavior during class.

"Is there something wrong, Keith?" His mom said, although he never shown any sign of other moods except bold and confidence, however mothers detects their children's feelings better than anyone, so she must know that he is hiding something.

"Huh, nothing, mother," He smiled at her, enough to convince her that there is nothing. She nodded, still not believing her own son. She knew he was planning something. Bad or good, she'd let curiosity get to her, but not in this time."Okay, darling, I'll be leaving for your aunt's house, and I'll be back by later at night, you know your aunt Helen, she's always in need of help, so I won't be around all day"

And once his mom said those words, he'd already have that evil smirk drawn in his face, "alright, then mother, tell auntie I say hello" He said, his tone sounded like his mischievous self was back on track, his mother rolled her eyes, "don't pull any tricks on the house"

"I won't, and mom?" Keith said, as his mother reached for the door and turned around, letting out a 'hm?'

"Can Charlie sleepover tonight?" He asked, with an innocent smile shown in his face, that is when his mother knows he is onto something. She would be a bad mother if she allowed his friend to sleepover on a school night, but then again, she can't her anxiety win over her. Instead, his mother nodded, "sure, as long as you two don't cause any trouble, then he's okay, now see you, later, Keith, love you," she blew him a kiss, as he waved back.

He got out his phone and dialed Charlie's phone number. He pressed 'Watts', Charlie's contact name, and waited for him to call him back.

"Hello, Keith"

Keith smiled devilishly, "Char, my mum isn't coming back until dark, and I thought why can't I play it while she isn't here, and maybe you should sleep over with me, just so you could see what's happening"

Charlie was astonished, "are you mad?!"

"I thought you don't believe in spirits" Keith crossed his arms

"No, no, I meant, are you literally asking me to sleepover on a school night?!" Charlie exclaimed, making Keith rolling his eyes and giggled, which was audible in Charlie's line, "Don't laugh, you human form of Chucky, I'm serious"

"C'mon, Charles, it'll be fun, think about the fake scary stories we'll tell Brian and Mick, it'll be funny as hell" Keith whined like a little kid, who's in need of candies and sweets. He would call himself a king of convincing. He would love to have the ability brainwash people to be his slave, or something like that.

Charlie sighed, "fine, but let me first do my homework and pack half of my closet in my bag,"

"You're staying for a day, Watts, you know that, its not the first time,you've slept over to my house"

"Shut up, monkey ears"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know personally know Keith **unfortunately** so I don't know his whole family. so please don't eat me..


End file.
